THIS IS A PEN
by washy.rouge
Summary: Jeden z klasycznych parringów USxUK. Yaoi  nie-zainteresowanych prosi się o omijanie .  Nietypowa lekcja angielskiego w wydaniu Arthura jako wymagającego belfra oraz Alfreda w roli pupila. Traktat paryski w retrospekcji. CLICK!


THIS IS A PEN!

W zasadzie nikt dokładnie nie pamięta – czy też raczej nie może pamiętać – dlaczego Francja i Anglia tak bardzo się nie lubią. Można było ich porównać do dwóch braciszków śpiących w jednym, za małym łóżeczku z niewielką luką dzielącą ich kuperki – kanałem la Manche – walczących zażarcie o kołdrę w kucyki - każdy z nich chciał mieć jej jak najwięcej po swojej stronie. A nie przestaną się użerać, dopóki któryś w końcu się nie rozpłacze i nie pobiegnie po starszych kolegów.

Oboje byli, jak przemądrzałe małolaty, którym w przeszłości nie wyszło ze sobą. W efekcie jedno obwinia drugie za błędy młodości.

Prawda. Związek Anglii z Francją był wyjątkowo krótki, ale bardzo burzliwy - został zamknięty spektakularnym, toksycznym romansem.

Brytyjczyk mógł zamieszkiwać częściowo posiadłość Francuza, zamiennie jednak miał obowiązek mu usługiwać w czasie pobytu na terenie rezydencji (traktat paryski). Wszystko posypało się, kiedy obecność Arthura zaczęła denerwować Francisa, więc ten po prostu odebrał mu przywilej rezydowania na jego dworze (czy też raczej na jego łożu).

Jakby się mogło wydawać, romantyczny gentleman lubujący się w turniejach rycerskich i haftowaniu obrusów oraz firanek, okazał się być wandalem chlejącym w barach tanią whiskey. Postrycerzem roztrwaniającym majątek w rozgrywkach Krajowej Ligii Siłowania na Rękę. Nagrodę, jaką udało mu się z rzadka otrzymać, wydawał na aplikowanie wywarów odurzających u wiedźm, które - po minięciu narkotycznego haju - rzucał na stos za oszustwo, gdyż „w instrukcji producent nie ostrzegał przed czterdziestodwugodzinnym kacem". Z resztą do dziś większość krajów uważa, że miewa _flashbacki_ po tym świństwie, bo onanizuje się na widok syrenek, które tylko on widzi.

Arthur nie dość, że jadł brudnymi paluchami, którymi wcześniej czesał konia - w każdym znaczeniu - to jeszcze był ignorantem mody, który uważał, że pończochy mogą robić jedynie za pierwowzór prezerwatywy ze względu na elastyczność. Nie podzielał entuzjazmu Francuza, który nagabywał go do lansowania rajstop, jakie doskonale podkreślały piękno anatomii jego męskości oraz umięśnione uda od jazdy konnej. Francis nie mógł żyć z kimś takim pod jednym dachem – czy też pod jedną kołdrą.

Genezą tego widzimisie była prawdopodobnie chęć przerobienia arthurowej sypialni w francuskiej posesji na kolejną garderobę na jesienne płaszcze do sportów ekstremalnych (pukanie do drzwi Austrii i uciekanie). Dumny Anglik, kiedy wyniesiono jego bagaże i tak po prostu pokazano drzwi, spienił się, że „ważniejsze dla tego żabojada jest to, co wkłada na dupę, a nie do niej". Opuścił francuski dworek, deklarując powrót ze swoją ekipą (w domyśle: z piechotą ciężkozbrojnych gnomów). Tak zawiązała się wojna stuletnia…

Potem obudził się uśpiony instynkt macierzyński i rozpoczęła się walka o małego Amerykę. Rodzice nie potrafiący zadbać o własne dobro, porwali się na ambicję powiększenia rodziny i przedłużenia gatunku. W efekcie, kiedy Stany zrobił coś dobrze, Francja i Anglia wykłócali się czyja to zasługa: lekcji francuskiego baletu w trykocie, czy fenomen brytyjskiej kuchni, która w innych krajach robi za bazę zakładów pt.: "czy masz odwagę wziąć to do ust, zanim ucieknie?". Za to, gdy brzdąc coś zbroił, tych dwóch wyzywało się, przekrzykując „czyja to była przeterminowana sperma".

Ostatecznie Anglia wygrał konflikt i został prawnym opiekunem USA – bo, aż bratem.

Czy warto było?

Te same pytanie zadawał sobie Arthur, patrząc jak Alfred dematerializuje jednego cheeseburgera, za drugim. Wzrokiem wodził przez labirynt na - zdawało się, że bezdennej - torbie z rozszerzonym zestawem, szukając z niego wyjścia.

_Po co uczyłem go odróżniać widelec od noża, skoro i tak żre paluchami? _- pomyślał za pogardą. -_ Nie wierzę, że wolał zjeść na stacji benzynowej celulozowe kotlety, zamiast mojego gulaszu angielskiego! Równie dobrze mógłbym mu usmażyć papier toaletowy... _Chociaż w mniemaniu wszystkich tych, którzy mieli szczęście przeżyć kulinarne doświadczenia z Anglią, wiedzieli, że jego potrawy smakowały niewiele lepiej niż zapiekana srajtaśma w sosie własnym. A nawet ciut gorzej. Chociaż… W zasadzie nie ma takich co przeżyli to, aby potwierdzić ten fakt.

– Hegh, Igilipsu…

– Czy możesz najpierw przełknąć, a potem wydawać dźwięki? – Arthur rzucił znudzonym wzorkiem znad kubeczka z McCafe Latte. – Jeszcze się zadławisz… A nie chciałbym wygrać z tobą walkowerem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Nie no, co ty. Jestem super bohaterem, uratuję się – powiedział to głosem typowym dla człowieka, który potrafi przez godzinę ciągnąć za sobą anglikowego [bo kreślenie „angielskiego" będzie tutaj niedomówieniem] Rolls-Royce tylko po to by zapytać właściciela, czy pożyczy kluczyki. No, czyli dla siebie.

Arthur westchnął. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy kulturalnych, jaką przekazał Ameryce i jaka zachowała się w stanie nienaruszonym, była kuchnia. Spoglądał z dumą, jak Alfred z lubością „zmaga się" z kulinarną spuścizną jego ojczyzny, czyli frytkami.

– Zawsze miałeś artystyczne podniebienie…

– To akurat odziedziczyłem po braciszku Francji. Weź skocz i kup mi jeszcze french fries, please… – rzucił na blat zmięty dolar.

– Mam kupić… Co? Ugh! Kretynie! Nie mów o tym francowatym futerale na flety! Wait, wait… FRENCH fries? – spienił się, podnosząc z stolika. – Baka! Mówi się CHIPS! Nie zamerkańszczaj mi brytyjskiego! Już wystarczy, że fish'n'chipsa zamknąłeś mi w burgerze i nazwałeś Wieśmakiem! Teraz chcesz mi frytki sfrancolić! Baka, baka, baka, baka!

Alfred siedział patrząc, jak Arthur wtłukuje mu hamburgera w pulpit stołu, burcząc swoje kolejne zaklęcie z tym swoim dziwnym, kluskowym akcentem, z czego udało mu się tylko wyłowić: „pieprzony Mount Rushmore, niech to ruski trzaśnie z uranu".

– Hej, Igirisu… W zasadzie, dlaczego kazałeś mi się przebrać w brytyjski mundurek? – zapytał Ameryka, bawiąc się pasiastym krawatem od szkolnego uniformu, który Anglia tradycyjnie mu zawiązał z litością pętli na stryczku. Był to strój bardzo niewygodny. Nie dość, że kamizelka nie przepuszczała powietrza i śmierdziała mokrym psem, to jeszcze spodnie wpijały się w krocze kiedy siedział.

– Ponieważ wyglądasz w nim na niższego – powiedział, pisząc na tablicy: Lesson 1.

– Fuck, a ty w tym garniaku wyglądasz jak punk! Ha, ha! Oh, guy! Rozkminiasz, że gdyby nie Elvis Presley, to nie byłoby tego twojego punku? Może to i lepiej, wtedy nie miałbyś takiej śmiesznej fryzury…

– Shut up i słuchaj nauczyciela gamoniu! – rzucił kredą przez środek klasopracowni zirytowany Anglia.

– Baseball! Yeah! – schwytał szybujący odłamek z gracją catcher'a.

– Nie! Ekehm to znaczy… Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji będą tak zwane false friends. Inaczej: homonimy. Słyszałeś coś o tym?

– Sądzę, że ty i braciszek Francja jesteście takimi false friends.

Krzaczaste brwi Arthura drgnęły. Z rozmachem uderzył wskaźnikiem w swoją nauczycielską katedrę.

– Chodzi o wyrazy, które brzmią podobnie, ale mają różne znaczenie!

– Oh, right. So… Na przykład: Roger jako imię i roger jako czynność czyli…

Anglia odsarknął, uciekając wzrokiem. Roger – w wulgarnym slangu oznaczało to tyle, co „bzykać". No tak… Alfred wkraczał w ten wiek, w którym i niegdyś on zbyt popędliwie myślał sferami newralgicznymi. Zamiast orgazmem, skończyło się wojną stuletnią. Policzki zapiekły go przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy leżał na spoconym welwecie, jęcząc w ciężkie od perfum powietrze, a Francis pokazywał mu co oznacza „francuska miłość".

– Taaak, mniej więcej o to chodzi – uciął lakonicznie, odwracając się do stelażu na którym stała tablica, by ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

– Igirisu-sensei – spojrzał na swojego nauczyciela, podnosząc w uczniowski sposób rękę.

Albo to Anglia miał rację, mówiąc, że wygląda w tym mundurku na mniejszego, albo to umbrowy garnitur Arthura go optycznie powiększał.

Przypomniały mu się czasy, kiedy zawsze wydawał mu się tak wielki – wszechmocny. Teraz znów poczuł zalążek dawnej dominacji. Anglik był tak samo dostojny i elegancki, choć naturalnie starszy. Ale wiek dodawał mu tylko powagi. Już nie był szajbniętym punkiem, ani łajdackim piratem. Znów patrzył na starego arystokratę, który ponaglał go za łamanie etykiety.

– Ja już się tego learned.

– Mówi się learnt, a nie learned! – huknął zbulwersowany. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zobaczył niepokój w błękitnych oczach Alfreda, kiedy podniósł głos. – To podstawy angielskiego. Zaraz ci postawię pałę!

Ameryce to wszystko zbyt przypominało „stare, dobre czasy". Siedząc w uczniowskiej ławce, w przykusym mundurku, który pachniał jak jego dawne łóżko w domu pana Anglii – czuł się mały. Czy to dlatego wstał z miejsca?

– Postaw mi… Dawno tego nie robiłeś – powiedział, spoglądając w dół na Arthura. Złudzenie optyczne, co do jego wymiarów rozpłynęło się – znów był tylko pyskatym filigranowym Anglikiem. _Czy jego Duma jest równie nieduża?_ – przewinęło się przez jego myśli pytanie. Jak przystało na gentlemana – nigdy się przy nim nie rozbierał.

Anglia zwątpił widząc górującego nad sobą muskularnego, młodego mężczyznę. Tak, pomyślał „mężczyznę", a nie „chłopca". Chłopcy nie mają tak szerokich, rzeźbionych barków. Przełknął ślinę.

– Bo nigdy nie musiałem – powiedział uwięzionym głosem, cofając się bezwiednie do nauczycielskiego biurka. Podparł się rękami o pulpit, chcąc zachować równowagę.

– A może nie masz odwagi? Tchórzysz? Anglusiu-siumajtku?

– Zobaczymy, kto się spuści w majtki! – zaoponował rozgoryczony, starając się zachować inicjatywę po swojej stronie.

– Pamiętaj… Już nie jestem twoim małym Alfredem. Chyba nie ma już rzeczy, której możesz mnie nauczyć… – powiedział kpiącym tonem, używając wyważonej angielszczyzny – takiej, jakiej uczył go niegdyś. Arthur zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Jest… jest coś, czego nigdy Ci nie pokazywałem – szepnął, a jego spojrzenie mimowolnie przetrawersowało po torsie Ameryki, zatrzymując się w miejscu gdzie zaczynało się podbrzusze. Widział swoimi oczami wyobraźni ten obły kształt w obszarze spodni. Odwrócił głowę, czując jak jego policzki rozgrzewa rumieniec.

– Go on – popędził go zniecierpliwiony, znów promieniejąc uśmiechem. Anglik przerzucił spojrzenie na jego wesołą twarz.

Spocone ze zdenerwowania dłonie wyciągnął w stronę kamizelki Alfreda. Jednym, niewidocznym ruchem kciuka odpiął duży guzik. Lewą dłoń wsunął pod kaftan rozgrzany ciepłym ciałem chłopaka, drugą natomiast zajął się rozporkiem spodni. Otworzył go i palcami objął wybrzuszony, nieregularny kształt w jego bieliźnie. Z twarzy Ameryki zniknęła beztroska i pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Patrzył mu głęboko w iskrzące się zainteresowaniem oczy, kiedy dotykał go pod materiałem bielizny, aż w końcu westchnął i zamknął oczy czując, jak dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Jego instrument zaczął mu sztywnieć w dłoni Arthura. Odchylił głowę w tył. Nie był gotowy na taki ogrom doznań, a czuł jak przyjemność nabrzmiewa mu w męskości. Zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Anglii.

Pierwszy raz ktoś bawił się jego sprzętem.

– Nigdy… nigdy nie opowiadałeś mi… co łączyło cię z braciszkiem Francją – szepnął gardłowym głosem, aby przerwać niezręczną ciszę, która potęgowała jego podniecenie. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak pobudzony.

– Chyba nie więcej, niż teraz mnie i ciebie – odpowiedział, nadal trąc ręką twardego penisa.

– Czy… to on pokazał ci, jak to robić?

– A co? Robię to…? – zrobił pauzę, by wyjąć go z bielizny, bo zrobił się wystarczająco duży. – Robię to dobrze?

Spojrzał na nagi członek Ameryki, a ślina napłynęła mu do ust. Zadał sobie pytanie: po kim odziedziczył tak pokaźne przyrodzenie? Gdyby tak nie nienawidził Rosji, pomyślałby, że właśnie po nim.

– Nie wiem. Nie miałem porównania… – mruknął. Było to oczywiste kłamstwo, bo Arthur czuł wyraźnie jak drży między jego palcami z przyjemności.

– Jeszcze to odszczekasz – powiedział odważniej.

Pełen wahania przyklęknął przed nim. Naprężona męskość Alfreda sterczała tuż przy jego krtani, która poruszała się niespokojnie, gdy przełykał grudki śliny.

– Nazwij go jakoś… – poprosił cienkim głosem.

Anglia złapał go w rękę, podnosząc na wysokość ust. Namyślił się.

– Right. Powtarzaj za mną… This is…

– This is…

– …a pen – powiedział cicho.

– …a pen? – powtórzył, ale w połowie urwał z głuchym jękiem, kiedy znalazł się w ustach Arthura. Było to uczucie, jakby cały zanurzył się w czymś ciepłym i miękkim.

Miał wrażenie, że spuści się przy pierwszym kontakcie z śliną Anglika, ale to tylko wzmogło pulsowanie jego penisa. Kiedy myślał, że już osiąga szczyt, musiał się przeliczyć. Nogi zmiękły mu, a w ustach zaschło od stęknięć, w momencie gdy Arthur zaczął go ssać.

– Oh God! Fucking God! – wydał z siebie zduszone westchnięcie zachwytu. Wplótł palce w potargane włosy Anglii. Masował go wargami, dopóki z Alfreda nie zaczęły wypływać soki.

– Ummm…

– Czy możesz najpierw przełknąć, a potem wydawać dźwięki? – powtórzył ironicznie jego słowa z McDonald'u. – Jeszcze się zadławisz… A nie chciałbym wygrać z tobą walkowerem.

Oczy Ameryki lśniły jak nigdy – nie miał dosyć.

– Nie wierzę, że braciszek Francja był tak grzeczny… To na pewno nie koniec.

Arthur spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. Jeszcze mu mało? Poczołgał się w tył próbując jakoś uciec, ale drogę blokowała mu katedra.

– Daj mi się poczuć mężczyzną – prosił go pobłażliwym głosem, jakby chciał ugłaskać kotka. – Przed Francisem na pewno nie uciekałeś.

– Tutaj nie ma miejsca… – przełknął ślinę zdenerwowany. Chciał jakoś odwlec ten moment…

Próbował się wyrwać czując, jak obejmują go silne ramiona Ameryki. Szamotanie w jego uścisku nie dawało jednak zamierzonych skutków. Skoro udało mu się podnieść samochód, co dopiero flegmatycznego Anglika.

_Będzie bolało_ – pomyślał, już czując pod sobą płaszczyznę biurka.

Alfred rozebrał go niezgrabnie z koszuli – chwilę męczył się z małymi guziczkami, co dało Arthurowi czas na przemyślenia. Nie był pewien swojego kolejnego kroku. W każdej chwili mógł mu powiedzieć, aby przestał. Ale jak tu przestać skoro…

Mruknął pod nosem przymykając powieki, kiedy Ameryka przygryzł w wargach jego kremowy sutek, oblizując go z fetyszem. Gorączka oblewała jego skórę.

– Nie tutaj… – szepnął i podniósł twarz Alfreda na siebie. Spojrzał w te znajome oczy, które wydały mu się w tej chwili zupełnie obce – wygłodniałe i pełne pragnienia by sprawdzić się, w nowej roli, jako mężczyzna. Pocałował go z zachłannością tłumioną od czasów Traktatu Paryskiego. Przyjął język chłopaka penetrujący wnętrze jego lepkich ust i lekko ssał go wargami. Czuł jego ślinę napływającą w siebie.

Mógł tylko jęknąć półgębkiem, kiedy poczuł smyranie dłoni Alfreda w spodniach. Odkleił się od jego ust zmiękczonych pocałunkami. Chłód dmuchnął w jego męskość, gdy zdjęto mu bieliznę. Gęsia skórka zaszczypała go w uda.

W tym momencie twarz Ameryki spoważniała. Zsunął bez słowa z swoich ramion kamizelkę i podwinął mankiety białej koszuli. Wsunął ciepłe, pulsujące dłonie pod pośladki Arthura. Nakierował w nie napęczniały członek, próbując odnaleźć otwór. Anglia zacisnął panicznie powieki, czując jak zaczynają go szczypać.

Alfred nie spodziewał się, że będzie mu w nim tak ciasno. Falował nieopanowanym ruchem bioder, próbując wsunąć go jak najgłębiej w ciało Anglika. Arthur zawył z bólu, czując jak go rozpycha grube prącie. Pod powieki napłynęły mu ciepłe łzy. Wtulił się mocno w jego wilgotny od potu tors, czekając aż w końcu posunie się dalej. Uchylił powieki i spojrzał na zastygłą twarz chłopaka. Jego nozdrza drgały nerwowo, a na szyi pracowała tętnica. Płuca pod koszulą poruszały się równie nieregularnie co jego penis. W szkłach połówek okularów odbijały się refleksy światła.

Z szarpiącego bólu zaczęło się wyodrębniać uczucie obezwładniającej rozkoszy. Instrument Arthura zaczął pulsować, wyprężony w ekstazie, pobudzany ruchami Ameryki.

– Och, tak! Właśnie tak… – syknął, czując w sobie znajomy rytm. Chłopak wreszcie odnalazł sposób w jakim miał się poruszać, by obojgu dać rozkosz.

Anglia miał wrażenie, że się rozpada, rozrywany przyjemnością. Poczuł, że w niekontrolowany sposób spuszcza się z niego nasienie na koszulę chłopaka. Wygiął się frenetycznie.

Alfred przygryzł suchą wargę, kiedy i z niego zaczęła wypływać sperma. Gdy wybuchł w ciele Arthura, wydał z siebie ciche stęknięcie zaspokojenia.

Stał przez moment wtulając w siebie panicznie Anglię, który wydawał się w jego ramionach całkiem mały i osłabły. Niemiarowy oddech chłopaka buchał w jego ucho.

Arthur zdobył wreszcie siły, by otworzyć zlepione łzami oczy. Ręce Ameryki niemal zgniatały mu żebra, ale było mu teraz zbyt wspaniale, aby móc mu zwrócić uwagę.

– Mam rozumieć, że zaliczyłem angielski… dosłownie – Alfred pierwszy odzyskał głos.

Anglia poprawił zmokłe pukle włosów. Krew nadal huczała mu w głowie, a on sam był jakby nietrzeźwy ze zmęczenia.

– Igirisu, sex to też false friend – szepnął znów dotykając jego męskości.

THE END


End file.
